Seduction
by cousin D
Summary: How Nick and Lacroix really first met. Slash. This tells what really happened that first night after the screen went dark.


SEDUCTION  
  
Cousin D  
  
  
  
  
The year- 1228  
  
  
  
  
  
Nicholas stared at he unearthly man standing before him and pushed himself up a little further on the bed, so he was sitting up.  
  
"Hello, Nicholas. We're going to be friends," the tall man's eyes turned a ghastly yellow and sharp, animal fangs showed in the man's mouth. "For a long, long time." His voice was like honey, despite his demonic appearance, sweetening the air and Nicholas suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
The confused knight looked to the beautiful woman, Jeanette, for help. She had been his lover this evening and he knew she had something to do with this man. It was Jeanette who'd let him into the room, after all.  
  
The older, powerful man saw this look and dismissed Jeanette with a glance. She curtsied, respectfully to him before leaving and closing the door firmly behind her. Apparently, not at all worried about leaving them alone together.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicholas found his voice and the stranger's eyes reverted to an icy blue. "What are you?" Fear lurked in his mind, but there was also fascination. This man was so...powerful. There was no other word for it.  
  
"I am Lacroix. I have come to claim you, sir knight." He stepped closer tot he large bed where Nicholas was sprawled. Nicholas became very conscience of where he was. "A weight seems to press on you, growing heavier with each passing day. I can take the weight from you. I will give you power. Protection. Eternity." His voice was hypnotic and Nicholas shook himself. He had been staring into those cold eyes hat burned with a passion.  
  
Lacroix was next to the bed, now, staring down at Nicholas intently. So close that Nicholas could reach out and touch the man easily. Nicholas swallowed, afraid of what he was thinking as much as he was afraid of the creature before him, and pushed himself away from Lacroix. Nicholas was suddenly aware that he was sprawled, almost naked on the bed and in a very vulnerable position.  
  
The older man smiled, humorlessly. He sat on the edge of the bed as if he belonged here.  
  
The silence stretched.  
  
"No," Nicholas said finally. "Thank you. I think I'll just go on as I have." He wasn't entirely sure of what the man was offering, but he'd heard stories since he was a child of demons who lure unsuspecting people to their deaths or worse, into an eternity of damnation.  
  
"Really?" Lacroix smiled at him, almost leering. "A crusader who has lost his faith in his God and you simply wish to go on? Can you honestly say that you do not wish for something better? Something more? You have been injured." He reached out and touched Nicholas' bandaged ribs. Nicholas jerked away.  
  
Lacroix smiled again. "You have spent many months watching good men die from disease and small injuries. Do you wish to die as they have?"  
  
Another silence stretched and Nicholas tired to keep his head. God! This man was addictive! It was so hard to think while looking into his eyes and listening to his voice. Did he want to die?  
  
"I thought not." Lacroix turned on all fours on the bed, slowly and sensually he began to crawl toward Nicholas with a wicked smile and his eyes locked on Nicholas. Nicholas heard the man growl, like an animal, deep in his chest. Almost like a cat purring.  
  
Nicholas saw the predatory gleam in the man's eyes, now sprinkled with amber light. Lacroix was a hunter and he was now focused on his prey. Nicholas back away, not taking his eyes off Lacroix. Feeling with his hands, he inched away, fearfully from what he knew Lacroix was thinking about. He had seen that look many times before, but in a different man. A man he'd escaped by running to the army.  
  
Lacroix made a halfhearted lunge for Nicholas who was allowed to escape, rolling off the bed and onto his feet gracefully. Lacroix's grin grew as the chase began.   
  
Nicholas ran for the door, but found it locked tight. He stared at it a moment, dismayed. Jeanette must have locked it when she left. Nicholas turned the find Lacroix standing chest to chest with him and so close Nicholas could feel Lacroix's warm breath on his face.   
  
"What are you afraid of, Nicholas?"  
  
The eyes were completely yellowed now and the fangs had returned. Nicholas struggled to stop himself from fainting. Strong hand gripped his arms with inhuman strength. "Courage brave knight." Lacroix whispered. "You have been chosen to receive a wondrous gift."  
  
Nicholas choked, staring a the beautiful monster that held him it's seductive grasp. "I don't want it." Nicholas barely managed to keep from yelling.  
  
Lacroix leaned in closer and whispered in Nicholas' ear, "I don't recall having asked." He kissed Nicholas gently on the throat and Nicholas gave a violent push and broke away from Lacroix.  
  
There was no escape. As Nicholas looked desperately around the room, he realized that they were high with in the fortress walls. No windows and no doors but the locked one.  
  
He turned back to the imposing vampire that was smiling like a proud father whose child had just solved a difficult puzzle. Lacroix was enjoying this game immensely.   
  
Nicholas readied himself to fight, at least, but the vampire grabbed him faster than he could react and threw him on the bed. Lacroix jumped on top of Nicholas, straddling his waist and pinning down his arms. Nicholas struggled vainly, but the vampire simply held him until the knight ran out of strength and could only pant and try not to cry in frustration and fear.  
  
"Nothing to fear, my child. Mine forever." Lacroix said, almost kindly as he leaned down toward Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas stared, helplessly. Tears burned his eyes and ran down his cheeks in hot trails. Helpless.  
  
Lacroix licked the salty tears away. "Soon you will face a decision. Come to me, my Nicholas. You will be the eternal light in my darkness." He kissed Nicholas' trembling lips.  
  
"Please! This isn't right. We're men!" Nicholas pleaded.  
  
"Should that matter? You are mine as I am yours." Lacroix ran a caressing hand through Nicholas' golden hair. Fear filled Nicholas' mind, old painful memories that never faded and constantly plagued his nightmares.  
  
Father.  
  
Pain.  
  
Why?  
  
"No, please." Nicholas whimpered. Rape. He couldn't handle it again. He would beg. Promise anything. Just don't do it. Please don't hurt me!  
  
"Shhhh," Lacroix murmured, gently stroking Nicholas' cheek with a cold hand. "I know. I know what you fear. The pain and humiliation of being too weak to protect yourself was so great, but I can change that for you. You will never fear that someone will touch you again. You were just a child and there was nothing you could do, but that is changed. That man no longer has any claim to you. Neither he nor his friends will ever touch you again. You are mine!" There was fiercely possessive tone to the whispered claim.  
  
"You would have me trade one master for another?"  
  
"No. One father for another. I can protect you, as he never could. Never would. Let me." Strong hands ran down Nicholas' chest and he felt the older man's passion. "Let me protect you." What frightened Nicholas most was his own desire again his will. Desire for this creature looming over him. "I will always be with you, Nicholas. I will not leave you alone, ever." As he spoke, Lacroix was softly stroking Nicholas' arms and moving to his chest. He ran his large hands over Nicholas' bare chest and especially over the bandaged ribs.   
  
Nicholas grimaced at the pain. "Soon you will enjoy the pain of others." Lacroix told him. "Pain is a sign that one is alive. Enjoy it." Lacroix easily ripped the heavy bandages off Nicholas and leaned over to rub his cheek against Nicholas' ribs. He could feel where they were broken. "You are so fragile."  
Lacroix's hands ran down to Nicholas' hips, where Nicholas tried to fight again, but Lacroix was done playing.  
  
"Don't move, my child." Lacroix tightened his iron grip on Nicholas' hips until the other stopped wiggling.  
  
Nicholas felt the older man's hot breath on his stomach and his worst fears were coming to life. He felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
"I'm afraid." Nicholas confessed softly. He couldn't stop this, the realization finally hit him. There was nothing he could do and he was so afraid. So much so that he could hardly breathe and he was gasping for breath.  
  
Lacroix rose and moved up to look Nicholas in the face again. "Never again, Mon enfant. Fear me, and that will be enough." Cool lips touched Nicholas's throat and he gasped, grasping Lacroix's arms involuntarily. "Fear me and nothing else." Something sharp touches the skin of his throat. Fangs. The fangs!  
  
He couldn't move. Did he really want to?  
  
Pain. The sharp piercing of fire broke through his skin and Nicholas cried out, arching his back and pressing his body against Lacroix. Lacroix slipped one hand back to cradle Nicholas' head and another to hold his back.  
  
Nicholas felt himself growing weaker as Lacroix drank his blood. Soft sensuous sounds of sucking and occasional licking from that hot tongue filled Nicholas' mind. The world grew darker.  
  
It felt so ...good.  
  
"Come back to me, Nicholas." A distant voice called. "I have such wonders to show you. My child, my love, come back to me."  
  
Nicholas felt himself fade.  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
I wrote this before I saw how Nicholas was really brought across. Die hards forgive me. Besides, wasn't my version far more interesting? 


End file.
